the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Buckinghamshire
Return to Buckinghamshire, originally titled Patterns of Hell which now goes to Defenders of Earth, is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the fourth installment to its spin off The Mammal Wars and introduces two animals that would become close to Seslinian: His closest feline ally Vlaasarak and his arch enemy and the series' eventual primary antagonist Jomnune. Synopsis Seslinian is returned to Buckinghamshire and back home, no sooner does he meet one big cat does he meet another: Vlaasarak, the lion who is actually friends with him. But also in England is another wild animal: The Spotted Hyena and soon to be Seslinian's arch nemesis Jomnune. Plot In the 51st Century, Earth may have been at peace with regards to human conflicts just as it has been since the 39th Century, in the year 4030 to be precise; but the Earth has not quite reached Utopia just yet. In fact, Utopia is years away. Human wars are over but monster wars are being fought once again, especially in the East and the first of The Mammal Wars have been fought in the United Kingdom with the fights between Seslinian and the Army, Seslinian and Kouleton and recently Seslinian and Blasteovark. It is also Seslinian's battle with Blasteovark that sees the red fox leave Cumbria and come back home to England; Wars may have been over, but humanity has just one problem left: Crime. In fact, just one crime left the world just one step away from achieving Utopia: Organised crime and theft. Crime has just about been destroyed with the much more heavier and effective sentences against more serious crimes but less serious offenses are either left unpunished or their members are never caught. and by the 51st Century, the influence of the Eastern Vixens fighting PHANTOM has carried to the West where those influenced by the Eastern Vixens now called themselves Western Vixens; these Western Vixens may not join the fight against PHANTOM because the West wanted to remain neutral in the Reptile Wars of the East but they are still as bold as their Eastern counterparts. The Western Vixens or Vixens of the West are based in most of Europe including the Netherlands, Scandinavia, Germany, France, Italy, Spain and of course, the United Kingdom; in fact, by the 51st Century, the Vixen criminal organization is one of the most powerful organizations in the world, to the point where anyone called a "Vixen" was synonymous with crime. Their influence had also started many student gangs, one of which is the subject of the story; known as Britain's Angels. But the wars in the West and East also lead to the rise of other animal motivated organisations in the world which are composed of women; they also exist in Asia: South Asia, in particular India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal and Sri Lanka has the Tigresses so as to highlight their swift and deadly nature and it is more significant in Sri Lanka because they once had the LTTE in 1983 up and till 2009 as well as India and Bangladesh because the tiger is the national symbol of those countries. Afghanistan and most of Central Asia, believe it or not actually have the Vixen motif because of their association with the Soviet Union and the Eastern Vixens were based in Russia not to mention (they were originally the Eurasian Hyenas but they merge into the Vixens). And finally, the Middle East have the Jackals just as they do since the 22nd Century because of their prominence in folklore, in contrast to Europe where the jackal is regarded as a filthy animal. At the Buckinghamshire New University, the leader of the Angels Abigail Huntsman makes a speech about wanting to integrate into the Vixens but is interrupted by the sight of a big cat and a dog looking animal, the latter of which uses fear to kill soldiers sent out to apprehend it. The dog like animal's whooping gets louder but is ended by the sound of fox barks: Seslinian is back. His barks also result in children, and adults alike, discarding the "stay at home" warning broadcast by the government leaving their homes and coming into the streets to see "Superfox"; it also results in Britain's Angels leaving the University where they see not only the fox but also the source of the whooping which Felicity names "Jomnune" because of the noise his whoops sound like. As Seslinian confronts the source of the whooping, it attacks him with a hologram of his previous enemy in the form of Blasteovark but the fox quickly destroys it forcing his opponent to change tactics and turn Seslinian's powers against him which it does. It then prepares another hologram attack but Seslinian is far too quick and destroys the hologram which in turn reveals the source of the whooping to the public: Jomnune, his soon to be arch enemy and the animal who had terrorized Buckinghamshire. The instant Jomnune is revealed to the public, Seslinian is blasted by a mouth attack from Jomnune who then attacks him with eye beams in the hope of crippling him but Seslinian is too quick and recovers where he hisses at the Hyena. The Hyena hisses back and approaches Seslinian, both animals of whom assert their corners. But this time, Seslinian is not alone because with him against the Hyena is the big cat that was seen prowling around Buckinghamshire: Vlaasarak who is also named by Felicity Barbrige. It is also here where Seslinian and Vlaasarak come to show their true heroic character when they try to prevent Jomnune from attacking the spectators and withdraw to Sheephouse Wood. and Jomnune in the following story and Venia and Nelarth in Warlords.]] In the wood, the fight continues and ultimately ends with Vlaasarak forced into a retreat as Seslinian and Jomnune fight a battle to the death which Jomnune manages to win and prepares to drown Seslinian in a lake, all the while giving out a far more evil laugh than he did before when he was in Buckinghamshire. Return to Buckinghamshire does not only mark the first time that Seslinian becomes a hero but it also depicts the first time that Vlaasarak is truly an ally of Seslinian when he comes to the fox's aid and like Blasteovark smothers Jomnune with smoke causing the Hyena to flail around as if he is suffocating. Seslinian finishes the job by blasting a powerless Jomnune with his mouth beams causing the Hyena to vanish in a puff of smoke. Lion and Fox show their true alliance when they face each other and give out friendly signs with the former leaving England and the latter returning to his normal statistics and going back into his home. In Buckinghamshire New University Meanwhile, the Angels decide to continue with their plans but will have to be careful in case Jomnune returns. Category:Literature